


the same moment will never happen twice

by Pepperdoken



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Triple Drabble, referenced time travel, time travelling from naruto canon to dos canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/pseuds/Pepperdoken
Summary: Sakura's been here before, but she's determined that things will go differently this time.





	the same moment will never happen twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheliak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheliak/gifts).

> and now, my not-joke fill!

Sakura is the first person in her family to become a ninja. It’s a point of pride for her parents, even if they don’t understand it.

But to be fair, Sakura hadn’t understood it herself the first time she went through this. 

Looking at things now, though… Sakura can’t help but judge the academy teachers for allowing them to get away with so much. For all that this generation is growing up in a time of peace, the academy teachers should know that war will come again, in their lifetimes. They should have still been preparing them for it.

Sakura doesn’t know what she can do to change things, but that’s not going to stop her from trying. It’ll be hard explaining how she knows what she knows, but this time around she’s actually going to _earn_ her position as Top Kunoichi.

…but first she needs to get through the first day. 

Sakura looks over her classmates, and notices a nervous-looking girl wearing the Nara mon standing beside and slightly behind Shikamaru. Sakura pulls a leaf from Ino’s book and makes her way over.

“Hi,” she says to the girl. “I’m Sakura.”

“I’m Shikako,” the girls replies after a long second, then gestures to Shikamaru. “This is my brother, Shikamaru.”

“It’s nice to meet you!” Sakura replies, a bit surprised. Shikamaru had never _mentioned_ having a sister before — and now she can’t even bug him about holding back _troublesome details_, or recruit Ino to help get more information. “Want to sit together?”

Shikako looks surprised at the suggestion, and Sakura keeps an open and hopeful expression on her face. She’s reminding Sakura a lot of how she used to be, and it makes Sakura wonder if this is how Ino felt when they became friends.

“...okay,” Shikako says.

Sakura smiles.


End file.
